The present invention relates to an arm support for a chair provided with an upright stand, which is fixed to the chair and on whose upper end the arm support is located in a movable position on a substantially horizontal plane and it may possibly turn around a vertical axis.
Such arm supports are known in several different embodiments. As mere examples and without any claim to completeness we might quote here the ideas resulting from the following publications: DE 44 15 264 A1; DE 43 17 610 A1; DE 295 11 267 U1; DE 295 02 429 U1; DE 295 19 794 U1; DE 88 14 053 U1; DE 87 16 965 U1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,407,249; 5,369,805 5,324,096.
The present invention results from said state of the art and aims not only at simplifying the idea underlying the carrying out of the regulation of the arm support which is described in said works, but also at carrying out said support with height as reduced as possible. The solution to this problem is characterized by a first guide plate located on the lower side of the arm support, provided with guide openings running longitudinally with respect to the arm support and placed on the rim, in which there ate sliders coupling geometrically the guide openings, said sliders being tightly connected to a second guide plate, the length of the second guide plate along the shift direction being smaller than the length of the first guide plate and the second guide plate being connected to the upright stand.